


Inauguration Day Celebration

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, offensive sex talk, scizzoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: As the Titans welcome a new president to office, they feel the need to celebrate!
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Donna Troy/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Jaime Reyes, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan, Koriand'r/Tara Markov, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Inauguration Day Celebration

“Woooooo!!” Donna yelled as she jumped up for joy like a little kid. “New president in the _hooouuuussee!”_

It was January 20th and all of the Titans were in their huge living room spread out around the sofa watching happily as a new President was elected into office.

“It is a day for retribution for all!” Starfire exclaimed as she threw her arms around Donna and Dick. They each looked up at the Olympian like orange alien who smiled down at both of them. Then they looked eye level at her large bosom barely contained by her small spaghetti strapped white top. Donna bit her lips as it was obvious Kori wasn’t wearing a bra. Her strong arms began to bring them both in closer as she watched them checking out her tits.

“I still say you guys probably voted wrong.” Terra said. Her arms were crossed as she watched the screen in a dissatisfied kind of way. Her boyfriend Garfield next to her turned to try to say something timidly.

“My dearest love.” He said like he was afraid. “I think we should’ve voted the morally right side.” He was silenced as Tera shot him a snarling look.

“Shut the fuck up faggot!” She snapped. “You vote for whoever the fuck I tell you to vote for! And like it!” But she wasn’t done scolding him there. She grabbed a tight handful of his curly green hair and yanked him forward, ignoring his cries in pain. The team watched as she pulled him across her knee and pulled down his soccer shorts to reveal his green ass in some sky blue women’s underwear that showed half of his ass cheeks.

“Wearing my old panties too.” Terra spat. “Little slut.” She pulled the panties down to his thighs and rubbed his nude ass for them all to see then lifted her hand up high before bringing it down for a prominent smack. Garfield yelped and his mistress repeated the process. Everyone watched the spanking more than the inauguration now.

“A couple of different shows.” Cassandra Cain said. She was sat between Conner and Jaime on the other side of the sofa, completely unaware that they’d been watching her and Raven more the entire time. Cassandra was leaning back on the sofa watching Garfield get his ass spanked wearing a black training bra and black joggers. Her red thong was coming well up from her waist band that they kept eyeing eagerly. Then Conner shifted his attention to Raven who was pretty much nestled in Damian’s lap. She wore won of his zip up hoodies that was completely undone with no bra underneath so that way they could all the see the crevice of her nice tits. She followed that up with some tight spandex that hugged her bottom so tight that her full camel toe was visible. Dick looked over at her from fondling Starfire’s ass with Donna. As he looked away, Starfire dropped a hand to his ass and smelled Donna’s hair deeply taking in her scent. Then she ran her tongue up the entire side of the Amazon’s pretty face.

“Not really with modesty lately aren’t you?” Dick asked Raven. He was tilting his head trying to get an angle to the inside of her unzipped hoodie. Raven smiled back while leaning more into Damian.

“I gave up modesty when Conner moved into the tower.” Raven said. “What was the point when someone is watching us everytime we shower?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Conner said. He was staring down at Cassandra’s chest.

“Oh yeah. Like youre not using that x-ray vision right now.” Donna said mockingly. Then her eyes closed and she barely stifled a moan as Starfire’s tongue ran slowly up her neck and across her cheek. Donna moaned as the end of Starfire’s tongue went into her ear and started licking around.

“You know he’s not bad looking for an older guy.” Cassandra said while looking at the television screen again away from the Starfire tonguing every part of Donna that she could and Beast Boy begging for Terra to stop. The old jackass taking office must have been over eighty years old.

“Have you fucked guys that old before?” Raven asked curiously.

“And girls.” Cassandra said. “I lost my v-card to some old friend of my dads that he made me entertain one night until he got back. It was a pretty often repeated process.”

“And that’s how you turned into a whore?” Jaime asked.

“I miss those old perverts dad used to force me on sometimes.” Cassandra sighed. Her eyes went to Conner who was massaging the inside of her leg affectionately and smiled.

“You see?” Terra demanded as she slapped Beat Boy’s naked ass again. It was turning a bright red now. “You’re lucky I pair you off with all of these hunking bulls. Or is that what I should do?” She grabbed his hair and roughly pulled Beat Boy up until they were face to face. “Should I force you to go down on some guy old enough to be your grandpa? Make you kiss all over his wrinkly skin? Little bitch.” She spat on his face.

“I’ll never get tired of those two.” Jaime said. He turned and noticed Cassandra and Conner making out, their tongues wiggling around in between parted lips. Jaime wrapped an arm around Cassandra’s shoulder and she parted her face from Conner’s to turn towards him. Conner occupied himself further with greedily rubbing straight between Cassandra’s legs.

“Hi.” Cassandra said lightly. Jaime enveloped her mouth with his own and they began making out as Conner rubber her pussy through her joggers, making her moan into Jaime.

“Doesn’t look like anybodys holding back now.” Raven said. She looked up at Damian hopefully. He looked from Starfire sticking her hand down Donna’s shorts down to the witch beauty. His hand slipped into the open hoodie of his she wore and squeezed her boob as they started to make out.

The Titans were filled with vigor. Starfire was pumping two long fingers into Donna that pulled the front of the Amazon’s shorts down just enough to where everyone could see the tuft of her neatly trimmed pubic hair. Dick was massaging her butt and sucking on her neck. Cassandra was jerking off both Conner and Jaime while sitting in between them and they pulled her chest out of the bra she wore. The boys took turns pulling her face towards theirs, swapping spit all around. Cassandra would gasp before getting pulled into a different kiss. Meanwhile Raven lifted her legs up so that Damian could pull off her biker tight spandex shorts. He threw them across the room at Beast Boy before swallowing as Raven spread her legs for him looking up with half-lidded eyes. Damian kissed her sheer grey panties before going down on her, ignoring the other kinky fuckery going on behind them.

Terra was knuckle deep in her boyfriend’s bum with two long fingers telling him what a whore he was. Jaime stood up as Cassandra started going down on Conner and walked over to them, huge latino boner standing straight at attention. Terra looked up from viciously finger fucking her boyfriend to see Jaime’s huge cock less than a foot from her face and smiled sweetly.

“Hey big boy.” She said. She kissed it as he drifted his cock forward and took it in her mouth, sucking up his shaft while Beast Boy was still bent over her knee. She hummed as Jaime thrusted his hips forward more and more to get her to take more of it. Beast Boy was looking behind his shoulder with a pathetic expression as he watched his girlfriend give another guy head. Terra peeked an eye open down at him and retracted the fingers from his ass and put them to his lips. Beast Boy whined a protest, but Terra shoved them in forcefully and he gave in, sucking on her fingers obediently. His face puckered tasting his own ass, but he knew it was what she wanted. Her fingers slid all the way in his mouth and he sucked hard.

Starfire and Donna were giggling as they ripped the playboy Dick’s shirt off of him and started rubbing his fantastic muscles. Their shirts were now off and their glorious tits rubbed against him as they kissed along his chiseled chest and then washboard abs. He lifted both of his arms up to flex in an arm pump to show off and Donna kissed up his ripped side to his bulging bicep. Starfire did the same, smooching his manly bicep, before kissing her way back down. She stopped at the hair under his raised arm and got her nose within in an inch before inhaling the smell deeply. Dick groaned, that turned him on so much. Donna treated his other side the same, sniffing and smelling his armpit like it was her favorite bed of flowers. Their tongues ran up his hairy armpit enthusiastically. Donna moaned for him while doing so. Starfire took some of his underarm hair in between her teeth and tugged lightly. Dick groaned loudly and looked at the other erotic acts happening. Raven had her legs on Damian’s shoulders who was pounding away while whispering awful things to her that seemed to turn her on, like if she missed her father forcing her to do that for him in hell. Conner was actually upside down beside the sofa with the back of his neck and head on the floor looking up with his bottom and balls exposed to the air. Cassandra who was now completely naked except for the skimpy red thong going up her butt, was looking down at his crinkled anus lovingly while massaging his hard wet cock. She kissed his nuts before pressing her nose right on his butthole and inhaling. Conner moaned in a slutty kind of way and Cassandra smelled his whore hole again and kissed it like the way she’d kiss his mouth. Then her tongue came out and went in his butthole. Jaime was sitting on the edge of the sofa with his legs basically doing the splits. A timid Garfield was on all fours staring at his asshole.

“Well?” Terra said. She was standing behind her boyfriend entirely naked with her arms crossed. “Fucking do it!”

“Yeah, come on man!” Jaime snapped impatiently as Garfield whimpered. He spread his butt further with one hand and with the other started jacking off his massive cock.

“Oh, you’re not talking to a man.” Terra said. She used her bare foot to push the back of Beast Boy’s head right into Jaime’s butt, who groaned with pleasure. “This is nothing but a little cum slut.” She kept her foot at the back of her boyfriend’s head, making him rim his bull forcibly.

The sex went on for hours when it happened like this. Conner rammed Cassandra who had her red thong she’d been wearing stuffed into her mouth before trading places with Donna. The Amazonian looked back at Superboy over her shoulder and spread her ass, winking at him. Conner bit his lip as he positioned himself at her anus and pushed it in. Terra’s face was red from being slapped while fucked. She especially loved being choked. Starfire held a firm grip around her throat turning Terra’s entire face red as they scizzored hard. Raven was getting DP’d by Dick and Damian, the latter who slid his nice cock out of her ass and stepped up to position it at her mouth again. She took it in while she rode his brother. The unexpected part was when Damian’s dick fell out of Raven’s mouth, Dick had a turn with it. Damian moaned as Dick slobbed on his long member while looking up at him intensely. Raven got much wetter at the sight of it. Conner looked over from plowing Donna’s ass with an envious look.

More swappings came around in the kinky orgy. Damian sat on Cassandra’s face as she laid on her back for Jaime. As the handsome latino leaning over the slutty batgirl found a nice cock in his face, he smirked up at Damian before licking the head and taking the shaft in his mouth, giving Robin pleasures from both ends. Terra let Dick shove her down and hump away at her backside, lost in bliss. Starfire was going down on Donna and at that point Raven watched curiously as Beast Boy made his way timidly over to her, thirsting over her drenched pussy. She was going to let him hit it, spreading her pale legs to let him enter, but as he leaned down to position himself, all he could do was rub his limp dick across her wet folds, unable to get hard enough to enter. Raven looked at him like he was the lamest guy on Earth.

“Move aside!” Conner shouted, shoving Beast Boy away. Ignoring Garfield’s protests that he almost ready (he wasn’t), Conner replaced him in leaning over Raven who eagerly accepted him and positioned his huge boner at her soaking wet entrance and shoved it in. Raven’s head snapped back in a moan, but she opened her eyes and watched Garfield watch them as Conner made her jolt with every pounding and buried his face in her neck.

“This could be you.” Raven grunted as Conner pounded away at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him closer. “If you were just more of a man.”

“He’ll never be that babe.” Terra said. She walked past her tearful boyfriend and kissed Conner’s cheek then all the way down his back before sticking her tongue out right behind his backside, letting his ass smack her face every time he thrusted out of Raven.

The inauguration ceremony was almost over after an hour in. Despite the terrible music being performed there, the Titans were still in the mood. The guys used Garfield to an extent when the girls were already busy, pounding his butt and making him give them blowjobs. Conner was doing so, face fucking the poor changeling, while watching Raven nut as she rode on Damian’s cock then climb down to lick it off. Conner swallowed. Then he shoved Garfield away from him and joined Raven in between Damian’s legs, who both looked surprised.

“You never give me attention when other people are around.” Conner pouted as he kissed the inside of Damian’s thigh. Damian simply smirked.

“Show your daddy some love then.” Damian said. Conner traced kisses up his groin then licked the last remaining of Raven’s cum off his cock. Conner took what he could of Damian in his mouth while staring up at him with those deep blue eyes. Raven, getting very turned on by seeing a hot guy give her main squeeze a blowjob, joined him by sucking on Damian’s ballsack and then lowering her mouth down more until her lips met his asshole. Damian groaned and lifted his legs up to let her go to work rimming him.

It was a wonderful, sex filled afternoon. Starfire got both of her armpits licked by Dick and Damian who then met in the middle in front of her large tits to make out. Damian took turns in both Conner’s and Cassandra’s butts who were bent for him side by side. As he pounded Conner from behind he looked over at Raven who was on the couch masturbating and winked. Terra was eating Donna out who looked over at Jaime fucking Garfield in the ass who roared, burying all eleven inches of fine Latino dick in the green changelings ass as he bottomed out. He pulled out after catching his breath and spread the green butt apart, admiring his work, watching the creamy white substance seep out of Beast Boy’s anus.

“That’s what I like to see.” Terra smirked. Donna tried to regain her attention by rubbing her butt on the earth mover’s face to no avail. “Where’s all that cum at?” She asked her boyfriend.

“In my ass.” Beast Boy responded weakly. His legs were shaky from being used half the day.

And it continued on. Terra rode Damian. As she got sweatier, Raven helped clean her up, running her tongue along where the sweat was most prominent, like her face and armpits. Starfire pretty much motorboated her boyfriend’s ass, digging her long tongue as far in there as she could. Donna sucked off Jaime after he finished, tasting Beast Boy’s ass off him. She reached a finger underneath his ballsack to his anus, pushing it in and fingering the Blue Beetle. Dick slid his huge cock out of Starfire’s ass and directed it at Cassandra’s face, who was on her knees with her tongue out, happily taking his massive cumshot that landed all over her face and breasts. Conner did the same, going from fucking Terra and occasionally kissing Damian to pulling out and going over to Cassandra, beating off in front of her face at the speed of light. With cum one of her eyelids, she peeks her free eye open just in time to see Conner explode all over her.

“Well.” Starfire said, her sweaty chest heaving. “This was fun.” Everyone lounging around now sweaty and tired and still in the nude murmured their agreements.

“Thank Fuck there’s a new president, right guys?” Terra said.

He’s not going to change shit.


End file.
